Cómo humanos
by Javichu
Summary: Chimuelo lo piensa, y cree que como los humanos el también puede hacer ciertas muestras de afecto, ¿y porque no intentar eso de los 'besos' con Brincanubes? [¿Chimu/Brincanubes?...o algo así]


_How to train your dragón no me pertenece._

 _Después de la nada ver la segunda película no pude evitar imaginar esto, y realmente no se como se ve esto. Es decir, Chimu y Brincanubes son muy...tiernos, y aquí con lo inocente de la escena no se si es algo tan dulcemente fraternal o...¿romántico? xD Es raro, lo se._

 _Les confieso que lo que mas me costo de esto fue elegir en que idioma poner los nombres, en serio xD Pero decidí que serian los latinos, ya que es raro escribir Toothless y no Chimuelo._

 _En fin, espero que lo disfruten c;_

* * *

 **Cómo humanos**

* * *

Cuando un día Chimuelo ve como algunas parejas en Berk —las de personas más jóvenes de la aldea, en realidad. No las de vikingos bravos— se agarran de las manos cuando hablan o caminan cerca del otro queda un poco confundido, y entonces se detiene e intenta pensar el porqué.

A la mente del dragón primero entra la idea de que es una de esas cosas que les gusta hacer...porque si —aquellas raras, como entrelazar sus brazos y apretar muy fuerte a la otra persona, como cuando el atrapaba a Hipo de caídas, solo que ellos lo hacían sin razón aparente—, pero un día cuando ve como Hipo mientras camina con Astrid la toma de la mano para luego darle un gran sonrisa piensa que, y quizás, no es algo tan simple como un _porque sí._

A veces observa estas cosas sobre humanos porque le son curiosas, y por eso sigue viéndolas, para intentar comprender.

Luego se da cuenta que esto es como un tipo de forma de demostrar apreciación, o algo así, ya que Hipo no hace eso con otras personas además de Astrid, y Chimuelo sabe lo mucho que su amigo quiere a esa mujer por lo que decide que sí. Esa ha de ser una forma más de demostrar el cariño entre los humanos.

Y dado ese descubrimiento el Furia Nocturna se termina encontrando a sí mismo en una situación nueva, extraña.

Estaba parado al lado de Brincanubes, quien se encuentra en la misma posición de siempre. Cabeza alta, aura imperturbable. Hay pequeños dragones bebes a su alrededor, molestando a los amigos de Hipo, uno tiene atrapado al rubio que grita por ayuda mientras su hermana ríe de él. Es una escena común en un buen día, pero entonces ve a su mejor amigo charlando con su pareja, riendo, hasta que él toma la mano de Astrid, y ella la aprieta de vuelta mientras siguen hablando.

Chimuelo ladea la cabeza, curioso mira al dragón a su lado, vuelve a mirar a la pareja, y nuevamente a Brincanubes, quien ahora había girado la cabeza —mucho más de lo que él puede— y lo mira extrañado.

Entonces lo hace, como lo hacía Hipo con Astrid, y otras persona que había visto; pone la pata sobre la del dragón a su lado, como los humanos hacen para demostrar cariño hacia otra persona.

Brincanubes lo mira un segundo, como siempre hace, antes de alejarse de él un paso a la izquierda. El Furia Nocturna no queda atrás; se acerca otro paso hacia él y vuelve a hacer la acción de antes. El nuevamente se aleja…y Chimuelo nuevamente se acerca.

Y así terminan, con el más grande casi volando lejos de él, vociferando cosas entre exhalaciones y miradas confundidas.

Chimuelo termina pensando que quizás Brincanubes no entendió el concepto —y era demasiado _humano_ para el—.

Pero entonces de nuevo ve algo, y los dragones son tercos, el aún más, y cuando nota que muchos en Berk comparten también aquellos…besos —esos donde chocaban sus cabezas…o algo así—, y nuevamente cuando ve a su amigo se siente curioso sobre eso, pero sabe que no es algo malo, porque el queda como idiota siempre que Astrid lo _besa —_ algo que cuando eran más jóvenes para Chimuelo era divertido, ya que podía hacerle burlas a Hipo—, y piensa que también puede ver cómo es eso de _besar_ , aunque las cosas entre dragones y humanas son distintas, a veces no, así que quiere ver de igual forma.

Y, ¿Quién mejor para probar misterios que se crea el mismo que Brincanubes?

Nuevamente parece encontrarse en esa situación. El parado al lado del dragón que tranquilo mira al frente —como parece hacer siempre— hasta que recuerda su idea, y decide ponerla en acción para ver como era. Suelta un resoplido para llamar su atención, el sigue mirando al frente. A veces Brincanubes gusta de ignorarlo, como otras veces parece no poder quitarle el ojo de encima para ver que extrañeza hará. Chimuelo con el ceño fruncido lo empuja y ahí recibe la atención que quiere.

Sin pensarlo se tira al frente, chocando cara contra cara.

…No era lo que pensaba.

Duele, en realidad, y se pregunta porque lo hacen Hipo y Astrid siempre, además de que es incómodo, pero luego se recuerda que son cosas de humanos, y le queda claro que los dragones no son cosas iguales siempre, mucho menos las muestras de afecto.

Brincanubes nuevamente pone esa cara de siempre. Agranda los ojos y le mira curioso ladeando la cabeza, esta vez no sale corriendo de el —Chimuelo tampoco tiene ganas de volver a intentarlo—, solo le mira.

—Oww, ¡Chimuelo le dio un beso! —exclama Astrid con su tono de broma atrayendo la atención de ambos.

—Eso es nuevo —observa Valka.

Las dos mujeres y todos a su alrededor les miran divertidos ante la acción que en dragones parecía un chiste —Furia Nocturna lo piensa y quizás sea así—.

—Ay, Chimu, ya te me pusiste conquistador —Hipo exclama mirándole con una sonrisa, acción que hace que el dragón le empuje, y le dé la espalda —. ¿Qué? ¿Ya me ignoraras, Chimuelo? ¡Oye, señor, no me ignores!

El dragón sigue sin mirarlo, después de un par de juegos típicos entre ambos, otros comentarios más sobre el _beso de dragones_ todo vuelve a quedar tranquilo y cuando el dragón oscuro mira nuevamente al grande ve como este lo mira, aun curioso.

Ladea la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado recordando lo que le hizo —y todas las cosas que siempre le hacía para, o ver de que trataba algo, o llamar su atención—.

Entonces siente un ligero peso sobre él, y sorprendido se da cuenta de que Brincanubes había pasado una de sus alas por sobre él, tapándole en esa acción que Chimuelo ya tenía conocida.

Se acomoda bajo el ala, acurrucado en sí mismo y sintiéndose cómodo por la acción del otro, sonriendo chimuelo. El más alto lo mira como siempre, cabeza inclinada, ojos grandes, y deja caer un poco más su ala encima de él.

Chimuelo lo piensa, y ve que las acciones para demostrar afecto entre humanos y dragones son distintas, y…¡él era un dragón! Los besos no son para dragones, pero el que te pongan un ala encima para acurrucarte es aquello, y sin lugar a dudas algo es algo cómodo, no doloroso y que te hace arrancar. Es algo completamente cómodo y que a Chimuelo le gustaba como se sentía.


End file.
